Sexo telefónico
by T a b h y
Summary: Un día domingo cuando Eren limpiaba aburrido, una llamada de Levi hace que el día sea más candente. Au- Lemmon- LevixEren- leve mención de JeanxArmin- candente.


_**hola, este es un oneshot con mucho lemmon ojala les guste dejen sus reviews(;**_

**"Porque diablos tengo que limpiar toda la jodida casa un día domingo."**

Pensaba con desilusión nuestro castaño favorito llamado Eren.

Su hermana Mikasa estaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo y el de buen samaritano que era, se preocupo de hacer los que haceres de su hogar.

-Joder... que aburrido es esto.- suspiro- y pensar que ahora podría estar con Levi.- dijo con decepción.

Y como por arte del todo poderoso, su celular vibro y la pantalla vibro con el nombre 'Heichou' y un corazón dando el toque amoroso; si Levi llegaba a ver eso no se podria mover en una semana por la paliza que le regalaría. Pensando en eso Eren río y contesto.

- Amorcito...- dijo en tono cantarin, oh imaginaba ya el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de su adorable novio.

-Mocoso.- su voz se oía seria y a eren se le escapó una carcajada de los labios Levi nunca cambiaría.

- ¿Me extrañas?- pregunto meloso y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Debería?- Eren se carcajeó de nuevo y al otro lado de la linea Levi hacia una pequeña sonrisa.

-oh, que malo es Heichou.- Dijo con fingida voz dolida y un pequeño atisbo de sensualidad, maldito mocoso amaba cuando le decía Heichou lo excitaba tanto que el pequeño Levi despertaba.

-¿Qué hacías?.- Su patético intento por desviar el tema lo hizo sonreír.

-Limpiaba Heichou.- dijo con voz lacsiva haciendo estremecer al otro lado de la linea a Levi.

-Tratas de seducirme mocoso.- afirmo divertido Levi.

- ¿Heichou a oido alguna vez acerca del sexo telefónico?.- una rodilla lujuriosa se oyó a través de la linea.

-Mocoso...- su voz se oía incrédula, pero su rostro se mantenía inmutable.

- Levi se que te excita la idea.- susurro lacsivamente en el auricular.

- Dios, creo que lamentare esto.- dijo.- Prepárate mocoso, porque sera a mi manera.

- Como diga Heichou.- dijo con voz cantarina.

- Tocate.- su voz autoritaria excito a Eren.

-¿Como lo hago?- fingió inocencia.

-Joder, mocoso cuando te vea te partiré en cuatro ¡te lo juro!, con tus manos acaricia tus tetillas e imagina que son mis manos.- su voz sonaba ronca cargada de excitación.

La mano de Eren fue a parar enseguida a su pecho y con delicadeza apretó apretó sus botones rosas, gemidos placenteros huyeron de sus labios.

-¿Qué tal mocoso?, te gusta.- El solo imaginarse a Eren con un sonrojo violento en sus mejillas y sus suaves manos torturando sus pezones hizo que su miembro despertara apretándose en su ropa interior.

-Ngh...S-si.- Las palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar para Eren.

-Ahora mocoso quiero que tu mano vaya hasta tu pantalón y acaricies tu pene hasta que despierte.

Eren no perdió tiempo y llevo su mano hasta su pantalón siguiendo las indicaciones de Levi consiguiendo que su miembro despertara y de los labios de Eren escaparan jadeos con el nombre de Levi.

Levi hacia lo mismo al otro lado de la linea pero luchaba para que los gemidos no huyeran de sus labios, su mocoso tenia el don de calentarlo como nadie pudo hacerlo antes.

-¿Te gusta Eren?- La lujuria estaba impregnada en sus palabras.

-S-Si Heichou.- las palabras salían torpes de la boca de Eren.

Una sonrisilla salio de los labios de Levi al imaginar lo excitado que estaba su castaño novio.

-Mocoso, ahora quiero que toques directamente tu pene.- susurro con deseo.

Eren tomó el teléfono y lo dejo en el piso poniendo el altavoz antes el también se sentó en el piso que acababa de limpiar.

"Joder luego de esto tendré que volver a limpiar."

Pensó divertido.

Sus manos bajaron tanto sus pantalones como sus boxers y tomo su falo caliente, grande y deseoso entre sus manos empezando un vaivén lento.

Levi por otro lado bajo sus pantalones y al igual que Eren se comenzó a masturbar con esmero con los gemidos de Eren como una sinfonía y la imagen mental de su pequeño mocoso.

-Eren... quiero que metas tus dedos en tu entrada.- exigió con voz agitada.

Eren guió sus dedos a su boca lamiéndolos llenándolos de saliva para que fuera menos doloroso, cuando sintió que estaba listo los llevo hasta su entrada y metió uno lentamente. Sonidos eróticos salían de sus labios aumentando el libido de Levi que aumento el vaivén en su miembro, y con su mano libre acaricio sus testículos.

A ese travieso primer dedo se le unieron dos más, se embistió con rapidez deseando que aquellos no fueran sus dedos, si no, el duro y caliente falo de Levi.

- L-levi... te necesito dentro de mi.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-I-imagina que tus dedos son mi pene, deseoso de adentrarse más en aquella entrada rodada tuya.- dijo con la respiración agitada y la voz llena de lujuria.

- Oh, joderrrrr Levi te necesito.- grito y unas cuantas lagrimillas de placer bajaron por las comisuras de sus ojos.

El vaiven de ambas manos aumento rápidamente haciéndolos ver tan cerca el nirvana que creían que desfallecerian.

- Eren... Para.- exigió con su voz agitada pero autoritaria.

Al oír la orden Eren dejo de auto-pentrarse .

-¿ Q-qué pasa Levi.?- dijo agitado.

- Quiero que lo hagas más lento y que gimas mi nombre.

Eren hizo caso a la petición y aminoro su felación siendo el nombre de Levi lo único que se oía en la habitación.

- ¡Joder! mocoso te quiero follar.- su voz sonaba suplicante y agitada.

- y yo te quiero dentro de mi, Rivaille.- dijo suavemente.

La mano de ambos aumento la rapidez en su masturbación haciendolos llegar al éxtasis liberando sus semillas con el nombre del opuesto saliendo de sus labios.

-Heicho te nesecito.- su voz suplicante hizo enloquecer a Levi.

- Quiero que me esperes estare allá en 10 minutos, necesito follarte.- una risita jugetona salio de los labios de Eren.

- No sabes l que es romanticismo, ¿No?.

- Lo único que se es que te partiré en cuatro mocoso.- y colgo.

"Joder, estoy jodido hasta el fondo".

Los minutos pasaban lentamente en el reloj, Levi hace unos minutos atras prometio llegar y follarselo como si no huviera mañana ¡pero aun no llegaba!.

Y la frustración se abria paso en Eren; el timbre sonó sacandoll de sus pensamientos aun no era capaz de subir sus pantalones o limpiar su semilla de su estomago y sus piernas estaban debiles por el recente orgasmo pero como pudo se levanto poniendose sus pantalones, sin sus boxers para que si Levi igual se los quitaría y ese pesamiento hizo que una sonrisa de libido se instalara en sus labios, sonrisa que se borro automaticamente al ver el rostro de su rubio mejor amigo.

-¿Armin?- la confusión era palpable en sus palabras.

- Hola Eren, disculpa si te molesto pero necesito un favor.- su voz se oia debil y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas se imagino la razón y lo dejo pasar.

-Dime.- con su cabeza señalo el sillón para que ambos se sentarán y hablaran.

- Es Jean.- una mueca se asomo en los labios del pelirubio y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo y ahora que lo miraba bien estaban rojos comls hubera llorado.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese cabrón de cara de caballo?- la irritación en sus labios se podía oír aqui y a 50 kilometros a la redonda.

- Realmente no lo entiend Eren ¿Es divertido jugar con mis sentimientos?.- Las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo salieron desmedidas opacando la belleza de sus ojos azules.

El corazón de Eren se oprimio, realmente el cara de caballo era un jodido y maldito cabrón. El pequeño rubio amaba a Jean desde que estaban en preescolar, pero la atención de este siempre estaba en Mikasa, Armin siempre callo sus sentimientos y ni un solo reclamo salio de sus labios pero esto era la maldita gota que revalsaba el maldito vaso.

-¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUE?!.- El grito se escapo de sus labios.

- Beso a Mikasa.- a Eren realmente le costo oir el murmullo que salio de los labios de su mejor amigo ya que su voz se oia debil y las lagrmas bajan por sus ojos sin parar. Los brazos de Eren lo encerraron en un abrazo reconfortante a Armin, haciendo que este último llorara como s no hubiera mañana.

Tan sumergidos estaban en sus problemas que no oyeron la puerta de la casa abrirese dando paso a un furioso Levi que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de tomar al rubio del cuello y alejarlo de su mocoso.

-¿Qué hacen?.- su voz seca asusto tantoal rubio como al castaño.

-¡Joder!, Levi no me espantes así.- Eren solto suavemente a Armin y con sus dedos limpio delicadamente las lagrmas derramadas de su amigo. Hubiera continuadonsi no fuera por el aura asesino que despedía su novio,

-L-lo siento Eren.- la voz de Armin no lograba escucharse clara y esto hizo que un sentimiento de impotencia invadiera a Eren.

-Voy a matar a ese cara de caballo.- dijo seguro y se levanto encaminado a la puerta de su hogar, aunque no llego al final del recorrido ya que sintió como alguien tomaba su muñeca.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte mocoso.- La voz seca y autoritaris de Levi lo hizo estremecer, joder Levi estaba enfurecido y ahora si que no se podria sentar en un mes.

- P-pero Levi.- su voz aunque temblorosa se oyó firme.

-No, si tu amigo es el del problema el lo resuelve.- y así Levi dio por zanjado el tema, solto a Eren y tomo asiento en el sillón cruzando sus piernas y sus brazos.

Eren miro a s mejor amigo, desde pequeño el y Mikasa habían defendido a Armn de los bravucones llevandose a si gran afecto de parte del rubio, entraron los tres a la misma escuela y no se habian separado hastab que Eren conocio a Levi y se enamoro locamente de él. Pero incluso así no haba dejado de lado a su hermana y a su rubio amigo; el cara de caballo era parte de su grupo de amigos per sinceramente el... era un imbécil. Desde que Marco su mejor amigo según tenía entendido se fue del país dejandolo solo el de cabello bicolor cambio inreversiblemente.

Eren fue el primero en darse cuenta de qe Armin sentía algo más que amistad por Jean pero si el mismo no lo decía Eren no tenía el derecho de divulgarlo.

Pero eso cambio al darse cuenta de que Jean sabia de los sentimientos del rubio y los utilizaba a su conveniencia.

-Armin.- lo llamo.

- S-si.- anque su voz seguía debil se oia más clara que antes.

-¿Estarás bien?.- solto con duda Eren.

- Claro, hablare con Jean tengo que hacerlo.- una sonrisa falsa se instalo en los labios de Armin y un suspiro huyo de los labios de Eren.

- Esta bien.

Eren acompaño al rubio hasta la puerta y lo abrazo fuertemente trasmitiéndole seguridad, el rubio sonrió amable y emprendio camino hacia Jean.

Levi alzo una ceja y Eren dirigio su vista hacia él.

-Lo siento cariño.- suspiró.

- ¿Por?.- su rostro estaba inmutable pero en sus ojos se podia divisar la curiosidad.

- Se que querías darme duro contra el muro, pero se me han ido las ganas.- se sento al lado de Levi y poso su cabeza en el hombro ajeno Levi llevo su brazo hasta rodiarlo y acercarlo más a el, su mano acaricio el brazo del menor con amor.

Podría ser que el pelinegro no fuera el ser más romantica del planeta pero con sus pequeños detalles demostraba todo el amor desbordante que sentia por su mocoso.

Eren busco los labios de Levi y los beso con amor, cariño y entrega, pero ese beso tierno se fue convirtiendo en uno llen de pasión y sus cuerpos buscaban unirse desesperadamente.

-mocoso..- susurro con lasciva cuando se separaron y sus manos fueron desprendiendo el pantalón del castaño.

-H-heichou...- su voz agitada llego a los timpanos del mayor haciendo que su dormido miembro despertara.

-mocoso... me calientas.- susurró en el oido de Eren lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja bajando creando un camino de eróticos besos.

Eren gemia desesperadamente aferrando sus manos a la espalda de Levi.

Tembloroso como estaba trato de quitar la camisa de su Levi, lograndolo trabajosamente. Poso sus manos en el pecho del mayor y acaricio con pasimornia logrando con este pequeño gesto calentar aun más a Levi.

-L-levi te quiero dentro de mi.- su voz sonaba entre cortada pero cargada de deseosus ojos cerrados a causa del placer que arremetia en su cuerpo.

- No comas ancias.- sonrió pero al estar Eren con los ojos cerrados no pudo ver aquel gesto.

Con un agíl movimiento Levi sento a horcajada suya a Eren y con manos traviezas bajo hasta la hombria del menor acariciandola comenzando un vaiven lento dolorosanente placentero toco toda su extensión incluido los testículos.

-H-heichouuu.- su voz clara y fuerte llegaba a los oidos del mayor.

-¿Quieres que lo meta en mi boca?.- pregunto con lujuría.

-H-hai.- dijo con a poca racionalidad que le quedaba en su cabeza inundada por el placer.

Dicho y hecho el miembro de Eren fue metido en la boca del mayor empezando con una serie de lamidas, mordidas y succiones que tenían al menor a unos pocos pasos de tocar el cielo con un ants de llegar Levi detuvo su tarea.

- No tan rapido Mocoso.- su voz llego con dificultad a los oidos de Eren.- te levantaré y quiero que te pongas en cuatro.- exigió.

Con la poca convicción que quedaba en Eren hizo lo pedido dejando sus pies y manos en el piso espero con ancias el accionar de Levi que no tardo en llegar.

Levi con su lengua lamio la rosada entrada y con su mano masturbo el despierto miembro de su mocoso, los gemidos de Eren lo incitaban a aumentar la velocidad del vaiven con su mano haciendo que inesperadamente la semilla del menor saliera disparada gritando su nombre.

La risa de levi no se hizo esperar, aquel mocoso seguía siendo un niño.

-¡Joder!, mocoso no te pongas cómodo que esto recién comienza.- con sus manos quito los molestos pantalones que aprisionaban su intimidad y la masturbó un poco. Eren giro su rostro encontrándose con aquella imagen he inconscientemente mordió s labio inferior.

- ¿Qué miras, acaso lo quieres dentro?.- preguntó lascivo.

Eren se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Levi y plantón un beso cargado de lujuria en sus labios, aprovechando el momento llevo una de sus manos a la erección de Levi y la tomo sintiendo todo el calor que esta emanaba y arremetió contra ella en un vaivén rápido, robando gemidos ahogados de Levi, separándose de los labios del menor, ordeno.

-Lamelo.

Eren creo un camino de besos desde el cuello de Levi hasta su ingle besando la punta de aquel grande miembro y luego con lujuria lo lamio causando así que Levi se estremeciera de placer.

Lo metió todo en su boca y acaricio los testiculos del mayor, este mismo comenzó a mover sus caderas embostiendo la boca del menor haciendo que su falo llegara hasta la garganta de su Eren.

-Me vengo.- dio agitado y aumento las embestidas

La semilla de Levi arno tardo en invadir la boca del menor que gustoso la trago, Levi atrajo a Eren a s regazo metiendo su miembro rápidamente en su entrada un gemido de éxtasis salio son permiso de los labios de Eren, el cual bajo su cuerpo haciendo que el miembro de Levi entrara completamente en el. Sus cuerpos unidos crearon un vaiven perfecto acompañado de una sinfonía de gemidos haciendo que ambos tocaran el maldito cielo con la punta de los dedos, sin aviso Eren se vino manchando con su esencia ambos torzos cono concecuencia de esto sus paredes internas se oprimieron logrando que Levi se corriera con el nombre de Eren en los labios.

-Le amo Heichou.- dijo agitado diriguiendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Levi.

Este solo paso sus brazos por la cintura del menor en un abrazo posesivo.

-Habrá que limpiar este chiquero.- Dijo con astío en si voz.

Una risilla travieza salio de los labios de Eren y junto sus labios con los del mayor.

-Definitivamente no sabes lo que es el romanticismo.- aseguro con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.


End file.
